


I always have your back

by thatawesometomate



Series: Formula 1 One-Shots [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hungarian GP 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatawesometomate/pseuds/thatawesometomate
Summary: It was frustrating at least. He was stuck in the middle, with Seb's slow car ahead and the Mercedes pushing hard behind him. He knew he could win the race. He could win. He was faster than Seb.





	I always have your back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!! So this little one-shot was inspired by the Simi moment on the Hungarian podium so... I hope you enjoy it. Please, let me know if you find any mistakes so I can fix them.

                It was frustrating at least. He was stuck in the middle, with Seb's slow car ahead and the Mercedes pushing hard behind him. He knew he could win the race. He could win. He was faster than Seb.

                "I have the speed, this should not happen!"

                It would have been easy to just overtake his teammate but no, he couldn't do it. Team orders. Vettel was their priority. And so was his. He wanted the best for the team and he wanted the best for Seb. But it was still too frustrating. It was stressing him out. He could win.

                "Yeah I am going to ruin my tyres if we keep going like this for the rest of the race."

                The chequered flag seemed too far away and the Mercedes seemed to be catching up. He couldn't give up. For the team. For Seb. So when Hamilton attacked him, he defended his position while trying to widen the gap between Sebastian and himself. He held on and Hamilton gave up after some laps of violent persecution. They were okay. And Kimi saw how his potential first win of the season faded away as his teammate crossed the finish line, with the chequered flag waving mockingly in front of him. The Finn scolded himself. That couldn't have been his win, it was Seb's. It was meant to be Seb's from the very beginning. Kimi knew and despite feeling frustrated and sad and, yes, mad at himself, he was glad his friend made it because this way he knew his efforts had helped the team. And that was good.

                He got out of the car as soon as he could, catching a little glimpse of the German man just a few metres away from him. Kimi ran away, not wasting time on formalities or shit like that. It wasn't _his_ win. He wasn't mad, just disappointed. He couldn't face Seb just there, not yet. Sebastian didn't deserve his frustration. So he ran away and _hid_ like a scared animal in the cool down room. He knew it was unavoidable but when he saw the German entering the room, he still felt breathless. Seb was already scanning the room with his wide blue eyes, looking for him. When he spotted the Finn, Sebastian approached him with the biggest smile on his face and he leaned forward until his lips were almost brushing Kimi's forehead.

                "We made it. This one's for you. Thank you."

                And then he was smiling widely because yes, they made it. They won, it wasn't Seb's victory. It was _their_ victory. And Kimi was happy because Sebastian was happy and laughing and his eyes were bright again. And Kimi loved those bright blue eyes and his laugh and seeing him so blissful. And everything was okay as long as the younger man was smiling.

                Soon after that, the three drivers were standing on the podium, raising their trophies above their heads and listening to the crowd's yells of happiness, screaming their names joyfully and waving the flags of their countries and the teams they support. There was a fantastic atmosphere but Kimi couldn't bring himself to smile. He was still second. The eternal runner-up. Not good enough.

                So when DC started the interview, he couldn't hear anything even though he tried to pay attention to his teammate, who was throwing him little glances as he talked. His ears were ringing. And when David asked him about the race, he said what he always says: the truth.

                "I got a good start but didn’t want to force the issue. I was following for 71 laps. It’s not ideal, obviously I want to win. It’s not easy to overtake and especially when it’s a teammate, you take more care. At least the team is happy, that’s the main thing."

                And when DC moved on to talk to Valtteri, he found himself next to Sebastian, who had approached him once David was done with him. He knew Sebastian wanted to say something so he leaned forward as he pointed at a group of Finnish fans. Their hands brushed slightly and he turned to look at Seb, who was smiling widely at him.

                "I already said thank you. But I want to do it again. You were amazing out there."

                And Kimi found himself breathless once again as he leaned back, still feeling the little brush of Sebastian's hand against his own. He was muttering something about the crowd when he felt Seb's long fingers entwine with his own. He felt his blood freeze and turned to look at Seb once again. Sebastian linked their hands for just a couple of seconds but for Kimi it felt like hours as he found himself lost in the German's eyes, which were staring at him intensely.

                "I always have your back."

 "I know, Kimi."

                Their hands parted but their eyes never left each other. So, when the interview had ended and they were alone, Seb hugged Kimi tightly and it felt as intimate as the little brush of their hands in front of thousands of people. And Kimi couldn't believe how fast his heart was beating and how light his head felt when Sebastian hold his hand once again. It wasn't a furtive touch as it had been moments before, a friendly teasing that had seemed so much more. No. It was a confident touch, a firm grasp that entwined their fingers together and sent bolts of electricity down Kimi's spine. Kimi found himself raising his hand to shyly touch Seb's cheek and the younger man smiled widely as he leaned on the contact.

                "Seb, I..."

                "Kimi, you are my teammate. And my best friend. And I know that no matter where you are or where I am, I always find myself looking for you. And I know that I love you."

                Kimi had never been a man of many words but even if he had been, he'd have been left speechless. So he did what he did best: he _showed_ Seb how he felt. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Sebastian's. It was light and intimate and _powerful_ and when their lips parted, Kimi was beaming. Sebastian felt his heart flutter at the sight and pressed their foreheads together as both of them laughed.

                Everything was great.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it :) See you around.


End file.
